


You're beautiful

by Stonathanstans



Series: Stonathan Drabbles [7]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Body Worship, Established Relationship, Insecurity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 11:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12839805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stonathanstans/pseuds/Stonathanstans
Summary: Steve tells Jonathan how much he loves him





	You're beautiful

Despite the scars that Jonathan has, and with him constantly trying to cover up Steve can't help but stare at the body underneath him. He couldn't help but leave trails of kisses down Jonathan’s stomach. 

 

“Don't.” Jonathan whispers. He reaches over and tries to turn off the light. “At least fuck me with the lights off. I don't want you to see this. It's disgusting. I'm disgusting.”

 

Steve grabs his hand and brings them to his lips. 

 

“Stop thinking like that. Jonathan I've told you so many times before. You're gorgeous, your scars are beautiful. They show something that you endured, survived and I love you. I love that body of yours.”

 

Jonathan turns his head, tears are coming down his cheeks and Steve kisses them away. 

 

“Don't think like that. Not about me. I'm not worth it. “

 

And it's those words that mess with Steve's head. Lonnie had drilled a lot into Jonathan’s mind and if he ever see Lonnie, he doesn't think he'd let the man walk away without giving him a stern talking…. or maybe something else. 

 

“You stop it right now Johnny. I've told you time and time before---”

 

A kiss to his neck 

 

“You're the most---”

 

His chest 

 

“Beautiful person---”

 

His stomach

 

“I've ever seen. I was lucky to find you and lucky that you wanted me.”

 

Jonathan looked back at him, the tears drying up. 

 

“You mean that?”

 

Steve presses a kiss to his lips. 

 

“Yes. I love you and you're beautiful. Even if I spend the rest of my life showing that you to, then I will.”

 

Jonathan pulls him into a deeper kiss. 

  
“I love you too.”


End file.
